Jane Mitchell (Forever)
Jane Mitchell (Forever) is one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers Forever and Power Rangers Eleven. She is the captain, goalkeeper, and defender for Pink/White Rangers. She is the Orange Lightspeed Ranger. She is a forward for Team Heroes. Profile *''"The female ace striker who burn her opponents down."'' Appearance For Pink/White Rangers, she wore pink soccer uniform with the number 2 on the back of the shirt. For Pink Rangers, she wore pink soocer uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt. For both Pink/White Ranger and Pink Rangers, she was seen with the captain band. She is seen with a pink jacket. She wore soccer blue unfiorm with the number 10 on the back of the shirt for Team Heroes. Regular She wore an orange jacket with a hood over her head. She wore grey skirt like her sister, Dana. She also wore orange blouse simliar to Dana's blouse. She wore a special necklace. At the beach she wore flowered orange and pink bikini. She wore a Lightspeed Morpher on her left wrist. She also wore her Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 8 on the patch. Personality She is friendly and nice. Sometimes she is smart due to her sister's knowledge and her study in school. Background She was born in Mariner Bay, California to Captain Mitchell, who has two children and Jasmine Mitchell. She has a younger sister and an older brother. Plot Proir to Power Rangers Forever, she was an A student in junior high and always play her best in soccer. During the attack in her hometown she left with her mother and adopted sister to New York City, where she would be raised for 13 years. Hissatsu |-|Anime only Season 1 (Forever)= *SH Death Drop *OF Presto Turn *SH Devil Burst *OF Aggressive Beat *'SH Tri-Pegasus' |-|Anime only Season 2 (Forever)= *'SH Big Bang ' *'SH The Phoenix' |-|FF Dogwood Park= *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'DF Quick Draw' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou '(Extra) |-|FFI Team Heroes= *'SH Bakunetsu Screw ' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Fire Tornado DD '(Extra) *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi '(Extra) *'SH Fire Tornado ' *'SH Evolution '(Mixi Max form) |-|Pink/White Rangers= *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Grand Fire' |-|Red Rangers= *'DF Quick Draw' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Enma Gazard' (Forward form) *'KH Kensei Lancelot' (L5 Heroes only) Keshin Armed Power Rangers Forever *'KHA Enma Gazard '(Forward form) Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever *'MIMAX Dana Mitchell' *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke '(L5 Heroes only) *'MIMAX Gouenji Shuuya ' *'MIMAX May Winslow ' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Dana Mitchell' **'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'MIMAX Ryan Mitchell' **'SH Evolution ' *'MIMAX May Winslow' **'SH Death Sword' *'MIMAX Carter Grayson' **'OF Killer Fields' *'MIMAX Patrick Corbett ' **'GK Majin The Hand' *'MIMAX Henry Grayson' **'OF Illusion Ball' *'MIMAX Gouenji Shuuya' **'SK Kick Plus 20 ' Game-exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *Hoenn Heroes *Sinnoh Heroes *L5 Heroes *Neo Dogwood Trivia *She is the ace striker like Gouenji Shuuya (Dub Name: Axel Blaze). *She is the captain of the Pink/White Rangers and she is a defender/goalkeeper/forward. **She is also the co-captain of Pink Rangers and she is a forward/midfielder. **Jane is the second genius game strategy in Power Rangers Forever. *She is a high school student with her other teammates. *She and her half-sister, Dana are on the same soccer team, Pink/White Rangers. *Her mother, Jasmine Mitchell is a doctor like her step-daughter. *The name Jane Mitchell mean gracious like a god. *She and Gouenji shared the same background. **Her mom wanted Jane to be a doctor like Gouenji's father wanted Gouenji to be a doctor. **Her sister fell into a coma like Yuuka fell into a coma. *Her nickname Jay came from a bird, a Blue Jay. *She know how Keshin Armed works. *Her Japanese voice actor, Arisa Komiya, was Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster) in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. See Also *Jane Grayson and Alternate Jane Grayson, her alternate counterparts *Janna Mathis, her evil counterpart *Jane Mitchell (GO); her GO's counterpart *Tatsumi Aki, her sentai counterpart *Clone Jane Mitchell and Alpha Jane; her clone counterpart Category:Forwards Category:Female OC Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Defenders Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Character Category:Power Rangers Forever Category:Wind Character